


Зимняя сказка

by akino_ame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто едет в Прагу за зимней сказкой, Прага не так приветлива, как обещал тур-оператор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимняя сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на арт http://cocodrillo.deviantart.com/art/Itachi-smoking-135759969

— Приходит сюда часто, — официант с простым белым бейджиком «Жан», проследивший за взглядом Наруто, сообщил негромко и уважительно. — Завсегдатай.

Наруто смутился и тянуть шею, словно гусак, перестал. Он пригладил мокрую, торчащую шевелюру, подул на замерзшие пальцы и захлопнул предложенное меню. 

— Принесите мне то, что он пьет, — Наруто кивнул в сторону привлекшего его внимание. Своим английским Наруто мог гордиться — словарный запас у него был приличный, в чужой стране не пропадешь. А что произношение хромало, так, главное, понимали. И, что еще важнее, понимал он.

Официант черкнул заказ в блокноте огрызком карандаша. Блокнот был определен в карман серого форменного фартука, а карандаш водружен за ухо и сокрыт вихрастыми рыжеватыми волосами. 

Декабрьская Прага, вопреки заверениям тур-оператора и брошюрок, обещавших зимнюю сказку, встретила его недружелюбно. Ни снега, ни снежков, ни слепленных детьми снеговиков с торчащей вместо носа оранжевой морковкой. Небо грустило и хмурилось, гоняя серую мешанину облаков. Промозглый ветер бросал пригоршни колкой мороси в лицо и за шиворот. Сырость тонкими вездесущими щупальцами пробиралась под одежду, кожа от холода покрывалась мурашками. Не спасали ни перчатки, ни теплая куртка, ни шерстяной шарф. Мощеные улицы звонко брызгали капельками, стоило сделать шаг, будто и не зима вовсе. Прага тонула в депрессии.

Наруто шмыгнул носом — вот тебе и небольшие каникулы перед Рождеством. От такого отдыха впору бежать вприпрыжку на работу, радостно махая портфелем. Работа, с другой стороны, не сахар, в самый раз ныть от тоски да слоняться по туристическим сайтам, предлагающим ожившую картинку из волшебной книжки. 

— Один клик мышкой, и вы забудете о серых буднях, правящих в вашей жизни, окунетесь в живую магию города, — обещали они. 

Кликнул, на свою голову.

Два дня, что он провел в Праге, были скучными и унылыми. Красота исторических памятников, скрытая за мглистой хмарью декабря, совсем не трогала. Пражский Град*, рвущийся в низкое небо остроконечными башенками Собора святого Вита*, Наруто рассматривал, спрятав красный нос под широким шарфом и надвинув капюшон до бровей. Тонкие, летящие линии окон, скульптуры застывших горгулий, острые арки не вызывали ни восхищения, ни интереса. Хотелось поскорее согреть стылые руки-ноги и стянуть отсыревший шарф.

Изнутри величественный католический Собор казался еще громаднее, чем снаружи. Узкие и высокие витражи, казалось, светились, несмотря на пасмурный день. От чистой, концентрированной готики захватывало немного отогревшийся дух. Чтобы разглядеть уникальный свод из двойных диагональных балок, пришлось задрать голову. Влажный шарф потяжелел и растянулся, концы его свисали ниже пояса. Собор вызывал какое-то детское чувство восторга и причастности к истории. 

Влтава встретила столь яростными порывами ветра, что на Карлов мост* он идти не решился, отложив экскурсию до лучших времен. Оценить прелести узких, аристократичных улочек под хлесткими ударами стихии было сложно. Зубы стучали, промокший шарф совсем не грел, а пальцы на ногах казались совсем чужими, пришитыми криворуким портным. Хотелось забиться в какое-нибудь теплое местечко и пить горячий кофе, или что покрепче, поэтому Наруто завернул в ближайший бар с неброской вывеской.

Небесное создание, а сравнить его с обычным человеком у Наруто не повернулся язык, сидело у барной стойки и неторопливо курило. Он медленно подносил сигарету к бледным губам и неспешно, словно целуя, прихватывал фильтр. Черные волосы доходили до лопаток, блестящей волной разлившись по плечам. Когда он делал вдох, отдельные пряди чуть шевелились и переливались в неярком свете ламп. Дымок сизым ажурным узором поднимался от кончика сигареты и таял в теплом воздухе. 

С того места, где сидел Наруто, можно было смотреть на красавчика, не боясь быть замеченным — стойка делала поворот, а столики прятались в тени. Полумрак, царивший в баре, разгоняли лампы, висящие как раз над стойкой, но чем дальше от нее, тем интимнее становилось освещение. 

«Ему бы манекенщиком работать, — подумал Наруто, оглаживая прекрасное видение взглядом, — утонченный, сексуальный и изысканный. Такой образ сейчас в моде».

Перед темноволосым красавцем стоял высокий бокал с янтарно-красным коктейлем. Иногда он поднимал бокал, покачивая его в руке и любуясь цветом вина. После отпивал небольшой глоток и соблазнительно облизывал нижнюю губу, собирая кончиком языка несуществующие капельки спиртного. Все движения красавца были тягучими, обольстительными, завлекающими. Это походило на грациозное представление, зрителями которому были посетители бара.

— Глинтвейн** «Осень», — официант поставил перед вздрогнувшим Наруто такой же бокал, исходящий паром. — Готовят здесь его специально для Итачи. То, что нужно, чтобы согреться в холодный зимний вечер. Плюс, профилактика простуды.

— Спасибо, — Наруто сделал глоток и причмокнул. Глинтвейн пах корицей и гвоздикой, теплое вино было сладким и бодрящим. На кромке бокала красовалась долька лимона. — Вкусно. Как ты сказал? Итачи?

— Друг, — официант несколько тоскливо вздохнул, — дам тебе бесплатный совет: не смотри на него. И не думай. Не ищи себе проблем.

— Почему? В чем тут проблемы? — Наруто нахмурился. — И, вообще, тебе какая разница?

— Извини, не то болтаю, — официант стушевался, справедливо решив, что ему в заведении еще работать. — Не мое дело, это точно.

Наруто безразлично пожал плечами и вернулся к созерцанию одухотворенной, ангельской красоты Итачи. Было в его облике что-то возвышенное, горделивое, словно Итачи не принадлежал этому миру. Он держался особняком, за гранью, окутанный особенной аурой сексапильного великолепия. Кожа казалась бледной, почти прозрачной. Волосы творческим беспорядком обрамляли узкое лицо, длинная челка спадала на темные глаза. Три верхние пуговицы на белой рубашке были расстегнуты. По острым, выступающим ключицам хотелось провести языком. А еще коснуться носом прохладной кожи, провести сверху вниз, вдыхая аромат, и губами почувствовать жилку пульса на шее. 

Чем дольше Наруто вглядывался в Итачи, тем глубже и сложнее казалась его красота. Она была ледяным узором на стекле — неповторимым, уникальным, единственным в своем роде. Она манила Наруто, как мотылька, на обжигающий свет фонаря. Он глубоко дышал, упиваясь Итачи — личным образом-наркотиком.

Итачи снова сделал глоток глинтвейна, и Наруто чуть не подавился своим вином, горячим, пряным комом скользнувшим в горло. На этот раз Итачи отер жидкость кончиками пальцев, чуть тронув кожу, и сразу неглубоко затянулся. Наруто мог представить смесь разных вкусов, застывших на полных, притягательных губах. Горечь табака перемешалась со сладостью вина и кислинкой лимона. Безумно хотелось облизнуть пальцы Итачи, вобрать их в рот, чтобы подушечки прошлись по языку и легонько прикусить, зажмурившись. Почувствовать солоноватый привкус кожи.  
Зрачки Наруто расширились, почти затопив голубую радужку. Он глядел на Итачи шалыми, горящими желанием глазами. Глинтвейн окрасил щеки розовым, заставляя сердце разгонять кровь. Его стук, казалось, был слышен всему бару. Воздух застыл где-то в легких, и Наруто забывал выдохнуть, восторженно вглядываясь. 

У Итачи были хрупкие запястья с отчетливо выпирающей косточкой и небольшие ладони. Он затушил сигарету и задумчиво обвел бар взглядом. Наруто током прошило — на секунду показалось, что Итачи смотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд у него был тяжелый, будто обухом по голове. Остатки связных мыслей покинули Наруто. Единственное, что осталось — желание дотронуться, целовать гладкую кожу, пропустить волосы сквозь пальцы и делать все, о чем Итачи попросит. 

Приглушенный свет, льющийся сверху, обрамлял Итачи золотистым ореолом и путался в волосах, высвечивая отдельные прядки. Он, словно услышав мысли, неторопливо убрал челку со лба, растрепав свои волосы еще больше, и снова глянул на Наруто. Глаза у Итачи были темнее безлунной ночи, темнее вороньих ягод***, вяжущих язык, темнее лоснящейся шкуры пантеры. Казалось, что его стремительно закручивает водоворотом, которому Наруто не пытался сопротивляться. Наоборот, с радостью сам нырнул с головой в черный омут гипнотических, завораживающих глаз. 

— Эй, приятель, ты живой? — к нему подскочил вихрастый официант. Он подхватил Наруто подмышки и втащил на стул. — Может, тебя на воздух?

Наруто на мгновение показалось, будто он потерял сознание. Он завертел головой, не обращая внимания на пульсирующую боль в виске. Перед глазами плыло, пол стремился крепко поцеловать пострадавший висок еще раз. В ушах шумело от недостатка кислорода, перед глазами звездочки выплясывали вальс и канкан. Как он оказался на полу, Наруто не помнил. Зато в памяти отчетливо остались горячий глинтвейн с пряностями, притягательный образ Итачи и дикое, совершенно безумное желание не обладать, но поклоняться ему, как божеству. Наруто застонал и коснулся пальцами виска — подушечки окрасились красным. Оказалось, висок он чуть рассек, упав со стула. Внимательный вихрастый — Жан — аккуратно обработал ранку перекисью в подсобке, заклеив лейкопластырем. Он без умолку трещал о том, как испугался хозяин бара, и что Наруто обслужат за счет заведения. 

— Приятель, ты же не винишь меня в плохом сервисе? — Жан с опаской полюбопытствовал. — Душно тебе в баре стало? Или глинтвейн в голову ударил?

— Не знаю, просто, вот как-то так, — Наруто развел руки в стороны и покачал головой, поморщившись — в глазах немного плыло от резких движений. — Жан, ты говорил, что Итачи часто к вам заходит. Скажи, он будет завтра?  
— Не думаю, — официант вздохнул и поднялся. — Говорю же тебе, забудь. Он заходит раз в пять-семь дней. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он уходил из заведения в одиночестве.

Когда Наруто, покачиваясь, вышел из подсобки, Итачи в баре уже не было.

 

Три дня Наруто не мог найти себе места. Днем осматривал достопримечательности, грея пальцы о стаканчики с горячим глинтвейном, продававшимся на ярмарках. Впрочем, на ярмарках можно было найти не только вкуснейший глинтвейн, сваренный по различным рецептам. Были там и засахаренные фрукты, и всевозможные рождественские сувениры, и просто занимательные вещицы. А вечером шел в бар и ждал Итачи, нервно кусая губы. Жан только хмурился, глядя, как вскидывается Наруто, стоит открыться входной двери. Болтливый официант уговорил Наруто попробовать пражского пива, мотивируя тем, что без дегустации нельзя назвать визит в Прагу полным. Пиво немного горчило на языке и было ледяным, запотевшая кружка неприятно холодила ладонь. Глинтвейн ему нравился больше — согревал и был вкуснее. А может просто немного роднил с Итачи.  
В среду Наруто отправился смотреть «Танцующий Дом»*, застывший посредине Праги, словно перемещенный во времени. В брошюрке-путеводителе Наруто вычитал, что сие произведение архитектурного искусства символизировало легендарную танцевальную пару сороковых годов. Впрочем, после «зимней сказки» Наруто перестал доверять информации брошюр. Тем не менее, «Танцующий Дом» смотрелся весьма экстравагантно и необычно в центре исторической Праги. Изогнутая башня цилиндрической формы действительно напоминала женщину, прижавшуюся к партнеру в страстном танце. 

Ночью Наруто снился странный сон — Итачи смотрел на него колдовскими глазами, и кончик его носа был близко-близко, только приподнимись, и поймаешь зубами. Наруто подался ближе, опершись на локти, страстно желая коснуться, дотронуться хотя бы пальцами до мягкой кожи. Итачи с огорчением, как показалось Наруто, покачал головой, отстранился и провел большим пальцем по губам, словно девушке помаду смазывал. Наруто хотел лизнуть подушечку пальца, но не смог пошевелиться. Ресницы у Итачи были длинные и пушистые, девчачьи. Он не смотрел на Наруто, чуть отвернув голову.

— Прости, — негромко проговорил Итачи, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты мне нравишься, но так нужно.  
И Наруто потерялся в ощущениях, пришпиленный глазами Итачи к жесткой поверхности не то стола, не то кушетки, будто бабочка. Кожа горела огнем в тех местах, где касался Итачи. Ему чудилось, что еще немного и на теле пузырьками набухнут ожоги. Шею сдавило плотным ошейником, руки не слушались. Он хватал ртом воздух и облизывал губы. Пальцы Итачи пробежались по плоской груди, очертили невесомо ребра, прошлись вокруг пупка. Наруто заскулил, то ли стараясь увернуться от прикосновений, то ли подставляясь. Боль и возбуждение тесно переплелись сложной косой, сплетенной умелым парикмахером.

Наруто проснулся от своего крика. Его потряхивало мелкой дрожью, грудь и лицо были влажными, на простыни расплывалось мокрое пятно. Член стоял, будто часовой на посту, истекая капельками смазки. Наруто застонал, облизнул ладонь и размазал смазку по члену. Перед глазами появилась картинка: он кусает выступающие ключицы Итачи, оставляя на белой коже следы зубов. Итачи бы громко выстанывал его имя и прижимался крепче. А еще он бы опустился на колени и обхватил губами головку члена, словно сигарету в баре, томно глядя из-под длинных ресниц. Едва вообразив Итачи, делающим минет, Наруто кончил с тихим стоном. 

На следующий день, невзирая на плохую погоду, Наруто отправился покорять Карлов мост. Дождя больше не было, зато над Прагой томился липкий туман. Аллея скульптур, замерших на парапетах, была почти живой и сочувствующей. Их Наруто насчитал тридцать, быстро, скорее для галочки, прошедшись по мосту. Ботинки глухо стучали каблуками по мощеной поверхности. Разглядеть башенки Собора святого Вита с моста было невозможно — туман. Он пах мокрым картоном и забивал нос. Туман представлялся Наруто живым существом, с некоторой усталостью взиравшим на него, словно утомили его бродящие туда-сюда туристы.

За свою почти шестисотлетнюю историю Карлов мост оброс легендами-байками. Говорили, что мост помог возвести сам дьявол. Черти преисподней, явно умиляясь обществу святых-статуй, в пасмурную погоду раздавали свои портреты прохожим. А еще Наруто слышал, что под четвертой аркой моста живет водяной. В молочном тумане, разлившемся над Влтавой, мог померещиться не только дьявол, но и Дракула с оборотнями в придачу. А на месте водяного Наруто пражской зимой предпочел бы спать где-нибудь на дне реки и не морозить хвост под мостом.  
Теперь Прага казалась дружелюбнее, или, по крайней мере, более благожелательной. Ветер утих, стало немного теплее. Синий шарф, исправно несущий службу, просох и грел с удвоенной силой. И Наруто немного приободрился.

Пятница встретила Наруто ярким куском голубого неба, заглядывавшим в незанавешенное окно. Над городом плыла рябь белых перистых облаков. Прага грелась в нежарких лучах солнца и любовалась собой в мелких лужицах. 

Больше всего Наруто понравилось неспешно гулять по городу, изредка сверяясь с картой, чтобы не потеряться. Площади Праги были полны людом, поэтому он обходил их стороной. Горожане спешили по своим делам, туристы неторопливо бродили от палатки к палатке и щелкали затворами фотоаппаратов. Всюду слышалась непонятная тарабарщина, не имеющая ничего общего с английским языком.

Над городом нависло неминуемо-праздничное ожидание Рождества. Куцые ветки деревьев под вечер загорались сотней огоньков-фонариков, двери жилых домов украшали венки омелы, перевитые бубенцами и колокольчиками. А на внушительной Староместской площади* зажигалась гирляндами величавая красавица-ель, раскинувшая пушистые лапы. 

 

В пятничном баре было многолюдно. Наруто, проведший в ожидании почти два часа, успел изрядно устать от шума и гама, исходящего от любителей пива. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, глинтвейн делал свое дело, немного туманя ясность мыслей. На языке царил пряный вкус корицы и сладкого ароматного вина.

Итачи вошел в бар как-то незаметно. Вот его не было, Наруто точно видел, а через секунду он уже стягивал светлое кашемировое пальто. Он расположился там же, где сидел в прошлый раз, ровно посредине стойки, поставив на нее локти, словно хотел быть на виду. Бармен поставил перед ним чистую пепельницу и поднес зажигалку к кончику сигареты. Итачи глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым тонкой струйкой, чуть запрокинув голову, открыв шею. Уязвимый и беззащитный жест действовал лучше любой приманки. 

Это был, похоже, обычный ритуал. Театральное представление, где примой был Итачи, а остальные актеры назубок знали свои подай-принеси роли.  
Наруто глубоко вдохнул, отпил глоток глинтвейна для храбрости и решительно направился к стойке. Ну, в конце концов, не убудет же от него? Жан, успевавший всюду, только головой покачал. 

— Привет, разреши угостить тебя глинтвейном? — Наруто остановился у правого плеча Итачи. Теперь он чувствовал аромат парфюма, древесный, острый, терпкий. Прижаться носом к шее и вдыхать запах кожи, перемешанный с одеколоном, захотелось еще сильнее.

Итачи чуть повернул голову, искоса глядя на Наруто, словно оценивая. Вблизи он казался холодным, ледяная скульптура ангела, только прозрачных колких крыльев за спиной не хватало.

— Не нужно, спасибо.

Наруто разочарованно прикусил губу, еще разок вдохнул запах Итачи и пошел к своему столику. Вездесущий Жан маячил неподалеку.

— Мне очень нравится говорить «я предупреждал», — Жан неловко улыбался и мусолил в руке огрызок карандаша. — Это взвинчивает мою манию величия до небес. Я будто пророк и оракул в одном флаконе.

Наруто рукой махнул, мол, иди работать. Что взять с разговорчивого официанта? Он утешает, как умеет.

Итачи принесли высокий бокал с долькой лимона. Он задумчиво водил кончиком среднего пальца по краю, изредка поднося сигарету к губам. От льдистого холода не осталось следа. Наоборот, глядя на тонкие пальцы, кружащие по стеклу, Наруто чувствовал жар, не имеющий с глинтвейном ничего общего.

Через тридцать минут, когда Итачи выкурил еще одну сигарету, Наруто знобило от чистого желания. Он ерзал на жестком стуле, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, чтобы джинсы меньше жали в паху. От похода в туалет для облегчения собственных, поистине, танталовых мук его останавливало только опасение, что Итачи покинет бар. Наруто был уверен, что вряд ли когда-нибудь снова увидит его. Через четыре дня нужно было паковать небольшую спортивную сумку, обвязывать шерстяной шарф вокруг шеи и отбывать на родину. Потому он с мазохистским удовольствием смаковал каждое движение тела, каждый взгляд Итачи, брошенный из-под ресниц. От таких взглядов Наруто пьянел и прикусывал щеку изнутри, чтобы не сунуть руку в штаны. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь глупое, например, снять с головы блондинки у стойки красный цветок, украшавший прическу, и приложить к блестящей, словно крыло ворона, шевелюре Итачи. Или подползти к нему по стойке на коленях с розой, зажатой в зубах. От последнего видения Наруто глупо захихикал в кулак. Глинтвейн уверено вел его к романтической пропасти, крепко взяв за руку.  
Пока он посмеивался, Итачи поднялся из-за стойки, покачивая бокал в руке, и направился к Наруто. Казалось, свет, беспорядочно перевивший черные прядки, решил последовать от стойки за ним.

— Я могу присесть?

Наруто кивнул и едва не снес со стола свой бокал с остатками вина. Запах Итачи окутал его невесомым, прозрачным маркизетом, ненавязчиво дразня. 

— Меня зовут Итачи, — он протянул руку через столик.

— Наруто, — он пожал прохладную ладонь. Язык был неповоротливым, будто нарочно прилип к нёбу.

— Необычно встретить японца в Праге, — Итачи перешел на японский. — Что привело в такую даль?

— Зимняя сказка.

 

Предложение перебраться в более спокойную обстановку Наруто воспринял с восторгом. Ему вспоминался сон, дорожка жгучих поцелуев и мягкие волосы Итачи, щекочущие кожу. А еще ему очень нравилось ощущать прохладные пальцы, держащие за запястье.

— Всегда зимой мерзну, — пояснил Итачи, откидывая челку со лба. 

Двухэтажный дом с виду выглядел небольшим и уютным. Итачи скинул обувь и убрал пальто в шкаф. Наруто, заворожено следивший за ним, последовал его примеру. Итачи, взяв за ладонь, проводил в гостиную и усадил в низкое кресло. В мягком ворсистом ковре ступни утонули.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? 

— Нет, — голос Наруто был хриплым и взволнованным.

Итачи, почувствовав напряжение, по-птичьи склонил голову набок, изучая лицо Наруто. Он очертил кончиками пальцев полоски-шрамы на щеках, тронул курносый нос, мазнул по губам. У Наруто появилось колкое ощущение дежавю. Он потянулся к Итачи, коснулся проступающих ключиц. Расстегнутый ворот на рубашке не скрывал бьющегося пульса. Поймать бы губами, нарисовать блестящую от слюны линию, оставить дорожку багровых засосов на идеальной бледной коже...

— Прости, — прошептал Итачи, заглядывая в синие глаза. — Ты мне понравился, но так нужно.

Он поцеловал Наруто осторожно, ласково прихватив нижнюю губу зубами, и прижался сильнее. Языком раздвинул податливые губы, углубляя поцелуй. Наруто отмер и ответил, обняв Итачи. Волосы у него и вправду были шелковистые и гладкие. Наруто пропустил их меж пальцев и сжал затылок. Поцелуй вышел страстным, жадным и долгим. Итачи отстранился, стараясь унять быстро стучащее сердце и сбившееся дыхание. 

— Ты не будешь ничего помнить, обещаю, — он отер губы Наруто, словно ластиком прошелся, и прикрыл глаза.  
Наруто хотел возмутиться, но не успел. Тело, будто ватное, опрокинулось на спинку кресла. Было что-то новое во взгляде Итачи, подчиняющее и чужое. Радужка больше не была черной, казалось, в зрачках мелькали алые всполохи. Итачи смотрел пристально, не моргая, ломая его желания и волю, делая покорным рабом. Словно на его шее сомкнулся тяжелый кожаный ошейник, а поводок хитрая Прага, улыбаясь, выдала Итачи. И впервые за пусть короткую, но довольно насыщенную жизнь, Наруто стало страшно от той готовности, с которой его тело откликалось на чужие приказы. 

— Не шевелись, пожалуйста, и не пытайся сопротивляться — бесполезно, — терпкий аромат Итачи приблизился к лицу Наруто. — Я скоро вернусь.

 

— Саске, я приготовил тебе новый подарок, — Итачи заглянул в комнату брата. В ней царила тьма, будто в склепе. Плотные бархатные портьеры на окнах не пропускали свет с улицы, а настольная лампа не горела. Не смотря на это, Итачи не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, чем он занят. 

Саске, заслышавший шаги задолго до скрипа открывшейся двери, смотрел на него невидящими белесыми глазами. Он осторожно отложил в сторону книгу для слепых и поднялся с постели.

— Спасибо, старший брат. А какой он? — Саске уверенно дошел до двери, сделав ровно пять шагов. Для передвижения по дому палку он не использовал.

— Среднего роста, голубоглазый блондин, несколько субтильный. Наверное, твой ровесник. А еще говорит по-японски, — Итачи поймал ладонь брата, легонько сжал и поцеловал. — Говорил, что прилетел в Прагу за зимней сказкой, — он дернул уголком губы. — Саске, эту игрушку нельзя ломать, будь немного бережнее с ним.

Саске был единственным человеком, которого Итачи не стал бы подчинять своей воле, даже если бы мог. Брата можно было убедить, уговорить, попросить. Но, в конечном счете, старший поступал в угоду младшему.

— Я постараюсь, брат, — Саске растянул губы в кривой улыбке, заставив Итачи поежиться. — А ты пригляди за мной. Я хочу чувствовать твой взгляд, ощущать твой запах. Мне нужно знать, что ты рядом.

— Я всегда рядом с тобой, Саске.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
* Достопримечательности Праги, имеющие огромную историческую и архитектурную ценность, которые подлежат осмотру в обязательном порядке.

** Глинтвейн – горячий алкогольный напиток на основе красного вина, разогретого до 70-80 градусов по Цельсию, с добавлением пряностей и сахара.

*** Водяника – вечнозеленый, стелющийся кустарник с невзрачными цветами и черными плодами, покрытыми сизым налетом. Распространена по всему Северному полушарию, встречается, в том числе, и в Японии. С разных языков название можно дословно перевести как воронья ягода.


End file.
